Forbidden Love
by ObsessedwithBirds
Summary: REPOSTING. Meet a Starly, and a Murkrow, as they fall in love. But the 'Krow and Star' tribes are sworn enemies. Can their love make it through this rivalry? I may put a lemon in later. Rated PG for now. Prequel to 82 Degrees b/c of Star and Sable.
1. Prologue

Forbidden Love Prologue

_He is a Murkrow, I am a Starly,_

_He is incredibly beautiful – _

_He is a shiny… _

_But why do I love him?_

'_Krows and Star's are sworn enemies_

_We have been for centuries_

_I never knew why, _

_It's just what my mother told me…_

_Hopefully maybe we could break this boundary…_

_I _know_, because he loves me back._


	2. Act I, scene i

**A/N: This will be someone play-like, but since we can't use script, it's more like a story…**

**

* * *

**

**Dramatis personae:**

**Sable, **a 'Krow  
**Star, **a 'Star  
**Twilight, **Sable's mother  
**Blacklight,** Sable's father  
**Starwing,** Star's mother  
**Treewing,** Star's father  
**Bibarel,** a reporter/guard  
**Commoners,** Bidoofs or any other common Pokémon  
**Citizens of Mount Coronet,** Star's and 'Krows  
**Chorus**

**

* * *

**

Act I, scene i

_**Chorus:**_

"_Two species of birds, both alike, yet bitter enemies,  
The reason being unknown.  
In Sinnoh, where the blood of the birds has spilt,  
The continuance of rage,  
A pair of birds, oblivious to the rage, consummate their love  
Doth with their death, they bury their chance to live,  
Not knowing when they will die…" _

_**[Exit]**_

**

* * *

**

**Sable's POV**

**Scene: Somewhere near Mount Coronet**

_**[Enter SABLE]**_

It was quiet and dark out. The sun was just beginning to rise. I looked around, because I heard some rustling of the leaves.

**[**_**Enter STAR, in the 'Krow's territory**_**]**

"Star! What are you doing here, you idiot? You could get killed," I whispered.

"I don't care, Sable. Love is the most powerful emotion in the world," he replied, whispering. "Come on, let's go somewhere safer." I nodded and we both took off. We flew past the 'Krow territory, into a territory that didn't belong to any Pokémon, really. We both landed on a log next to a pond. The scenery was serene. Nothing could beat it. We didn't have very good sense of smell, but there was a slight sweet smell, maybe the smell of wet grass. The sunlight was showing through the leaves, a brilliant green. The water in the pond reflected a cool shade of green. It was relaxing, especially when the wind blew past.

"It's so beautiful out here…," I sighed.

"Yes, it is," he nodded. "That's why I picked this place. So we can have some privacy, away from the others," he inched his way towards me. Our wings were touching. "Love… it's so powerful…"

"I don't believe why our kind hate each other!"

"I do not get that either! I hate the fact that we're so close yet far away…," he sang.

"Yes…"

**[**_**Enter a BIBAREL**_**]**

"Why are you here!" a Bibarel spoke. "A Star' and a 'Krow together? I must report this to the group leaders, at once!" We tried to stop him but he left.

**[**_**Exit the BIBAREL**_**]**

"We're going to get caught!" Star cried. "I must leave, as soon as I can."

"No… come here." He turned around and cocked his head. I stepped up and grabbed his beak with mine. It was what the other Pokémon call 'kissing'. His eyes widened and he sighed. "Goodbye… I love you…"

"I love you too – my sweet Sable…," he flew off.

**[**_**Exit STAR**_**]**

"Will there e'er be peace here! Why cannot we live in harmony! We used to live in harmony! Why dost we fight, when we could share! Someday I shall find the underlying cause of this! Whether I die or not, I shall be with my Star! Whether the blood on bosom is his or mine, I shall die with him! If he dies, I die!" I stated.

**[**_**Enter a COMMONER, a BIDOOF**_**]**

"What are you talking about?" a commoner (or Bidoof) asked.

"I'm talking about my one and only love – a Starly! But are we allowed to be friends? No! It's too dangerous! Our relationship is in danger! What's a commoner like you doing around here?"

"I live out here and I was wondering why you were yelling. I was taking a nap and you woke me up."

"I am truly sorry I woke you up. Please forgive me; I shall be on my way. Either next time I come here, I shall tell you or I will keep quiet. Goodbye, commoner."

"Goodbye, madam 'Krow."

**[**_**Exit COMMONER and SABLE**_**]**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Hope it wasn't too short, if it is, please tell me… I'd like to know…. I know I forgot about this, so I apologise in advance.  
**


End file.
